


A Girls Night Out

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: I feel like this would happen, Rose and Molly getting Scully out of 221B for the night, Scully is a workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	A Girls Night Out

Scully sat at the kitchen table, writing down some observations on a sheet of paper, on the part of the table that was not covered with ‘science’. She stopped when she heard some whispering and giggling, plus a pair of eyes on her. When she looked up she saw Rose and Molly standing over her, smiling to themselves.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked after a few moments of silence, the question punctuated by a raised eyebrow.

 

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Rose asked eagerly.

 

“Not that I know of,” Scully sat back and regarded the two girls with a cautious look.

 

“Do you have anything to wear that’s, you know, not that?” Molly gestured to Scully’s pantsuit.

 

“Mulder and I weren’t really expecting to be brought into the 21st century, so I didn’t exactly have a suitcase ready to go or anything.”

 

“That’s okay, the TARDIS will have something,” Rose said, mostly to Molly.

 

“Something for what?” Scully asked.

 

“We are going on a girls night out!” Molly squealed while Rose emphasized the statement with vigorous nodding.

 

“I’ll hang back here, thanks,” Scully smiled a little, then turned to go back to writing, but Rose took her pencil.

 

“When was the last time you took a night off?” She quirked an eyebrow in a question she already knew the answer to. Scully sighed and pursed her lip. It has been a long time, she thought before shaking her head.

 

“Again, thanks, but I still have to write down some…”

 

“Scully, you’re coming with us tonight.” Molly stated while staring down at her with an expression identical to Rose’s.

 

“Be ready by 7,” they turned and walked back through the apartment, talking about something or other. Scully sighed and turned back to the paperwork, masking the fact that she was looking forward to this.


End file.
